Around the World with You
by Tadpole24
Summary: There are so many things they want to do together, but for now she's readying him for a night in Sin City, as she calls it. If he has anything to do with it, the city will definitely be aptly named by the time they're done with it. Captain Swan smut set after the end of Season 3.


_**Happy happy birthday to my dearest Kimmy! This fic is all for you and I truly hope you like it! You asked for Vegas, so here it is, plus a few other choice locations :)**_

_**Set after Season 3.**_

…

Around the World with You

…

Everything is bathed in an orange glow from the fireplace before them, their bodies lightly sheened in sweat as he rolls his hips forward to meet hers again and again. She moans, lazily letting her head fall to the side, and watches them in the large mirror positioned there. The way her feet travel up and down his calves as he thrusts into her, the way the blankets from the bed are pooled around them, the way her body arches up to meet his thrusts – everything about this moment is doused in the erotic and she loves it.

She pushes into his hand at her breast and his gaze meets hers briefly in the mirror before he lowers his lips around her erect nipple, teeth grazing over the sensitive skin.

"Ah," she sighs out, unable to keep the breath within her, and he smiles against her, his hips moving just a little bit faster.

"Are you going to come for me, darling?" he whispers, his breath cooling over the wet trail his mouth has left, "Can I feel you all around me? Can you make me moan?" His fingers return to her breast as he kisses and bites his way back up her chest, her neck, her jaw. His lips pass over the shell of her ear, gently breathing puffs of warm air there. "Fuck I love you."

She feels herself flutter around him, his pace picking up to bring her over the edge. The hand on her breast trails down her torso, flicking at her clit in the rhythm of their own little symphony of moans and sighs. And then suddenly it's all blinding light as she pushes herself off the bed and into his arms, their chests pressing together as she looks back to the mirror, watching them fall apart together.

He kisses her neck, biting his way along her collar bone and she feels him move inside of her, the last of his seed spilling and spreading warmth throughout her body.

She falls back on the bed, bringing him with her, their bodies separating with reluctance. Her chest is still heaving as she lays there on her back, a lazy smile spreading across her face when his fingers lightly caress her tingling skin. Her eyes meet his meaningfully as his hand trails between her legs, rolling digits over her swollen bundle of nerves, the sticky mess of the both of them no deterrent.

It turns her on that he's so willing to touch her still, even after coming inside of her, and despite being ridiculously sated, she feels the stirrings of arousal behind the feelings of contentment.

"Where do you want to go next?" she asks.

He looks over to the big window of their hotel suite, outside to all the snow falling over the alps. She had done exceptionally well with this choice and he trusts her with a big part of the decision, so keeping it generic, he kisses her nose and murmurs, "Somewhere warm and full of life."

She'd gotten her magic back a few weeks ago, but dealing with the fallout from Zelena's curse and getting everyone settled once more in Storybrooke, not to mention reattaching a certain pirate's hand, had consumed most of her time since her powers had been restored. But now she's finally getting the chance to unleash her potential and a round the world trip with her pirate has really given her a chance to get into it.

With a wave of her hand, she picks them up in a whirl of white magic and brings them to their next destination. He smiles when they land in their new bed, still entirely naked and tangled around each other. She's gotten smart and can transport them while also paying for rooms now. He doesn't know the logistics, but she says that she has it all under control and that's good enough for him.

"Where are we?"

He goes to roll over on the bed, but she pulls him back, "This place is better by night. Sleep now and we'll go out later."

He grins as his hand finds its way between her thighs again. They definitely won't be sleeping.

…

She looks stunning in red, the devil's colour smeared across her lips. And he knows she'll look beautiful with that gorgeous mouth wrapped around his cock later too.

But for now, she's straightening his tie on his modern suit, readying him for a night in Sin City, as she calls it. If he has anything to do with it, the city will definitely be aptly named by the time they're done with it.

He looks over her shoulder and past the bed, where they had spent the better part of the afternoon engaging in certain activities involving strawberries and copious amounts of chocolate dipping sauce, and out the window. "Are you quite sure it is evening, Swan? It still looks rather light out."

She smiles, tightening his tie the last little bit and looking over her shoulder, "That's what this city is known for. Come on," she urges, grabbing her purse and opening the door, "You're going to love it."

It's loud, he notices, when they step outside, and just as he had requested, still quite warm despite the night sky. She loves watching his awe, she decides, as they walk down the Las Vegas Strip, from their hotel at Harrah's to the Venetian, a casino complex decked out as though it is indeed Venice.

"I'll take you to the real place one day, but this will be a bit of fun."

They step up to one of the attendants at the edge of the man-made canal, Emma paying for two tickets on the gondolas. She can't help but think this is one of the most surreal moments of her life –sitting in a gondola, in Vegas, with Captain Hook, the man she loves.

For a sea faring pirate he's a little unsteady when they first push off from the edge but, when Emma leans against him, she feels his body loosen up and thinks he might actually be enjoying not having to be the captain of a vessel for once.

"This city is quite bizarre, Swan," he says quietly, trying to take in everything around them, from the soothing sounds of the water, to the buzzing energy of the thousands of people on the streets, to the chaos of lights and colour everywhere.

She looks up at him and suddenly all he can do is focus on her, red lips and bright eyes and, gods above, he wants to be with her alone again. "It's certainly full of character."

They eat at a classy little restaurant inside the casino and she laughs at his constant marvel at the sky on the ceiling making it feel like day time all the time. It's easy, this is easy, the way she smiles at him, the way he kisses the back of her hand and holds her seat out for her. She wonders how she ever could have doubted him atop that beanstalk all that time ago when he'd assured her that he's always a gentleman.

She excuses herself to the bathroom after they've paid for their food. Standing at the basin, looking in the mirror and reapplying her lipstick – let's not pretend that she hadn't noticed him looking at her lips all night – she barely recognises herself. She looks happy, settled and in love, three things she never thought she deserved. It takes all her will power to not just jump him the moment she emerges from the bathroom and sees him waiting for her – always waiting, always loyal.

He follows her out to the street again, taking her hand in his, "Where to next, lass?"

It would be so easy to take him back to their room, but as the night progresses, she's finding the anticipation building and she really wants to show him more of this city, see the look on his face at a few more things.

"I thought we'd go see the show at Treasure Island," she says slyly.

He narrows his eyes at the name of the place, "That would suggest things quite to my liking, however I sense there is more to this ruse than you're letting on."

She just smiles coyly, checking her watch for the time, "You'll see, but first…"

Deciding that they have more than enough time before the show starts, Emma pulls Killian into The Mirage and makes her way over to the nearest table she can find. His eyes widen in recognition of the game, "Roulette." She actually hadn't expected him to know the game, but he _has_ been spending a fair bit of time with David of late and she's not sure what boys activities the two have been getting up to

She cashes in a twenty for some chips and holds them out to Killian, "Can't have you come to Vegas and not gamble."

He smiles and the attendant calls for all bets. Emma sees his pirate side come alive in him at the thought of being able to win for her, to show off and provide for her. He sets his chips down strategically and waits for the ball to roll around the edges of the wheel. Emma crosses her fingers out of habit and actually jumps up when the ball lands in 24 Black, the number Killian had chosen.

They collect their winnings and continue towards Treasure Island, energy rushing through them with the thrill of their win.

They reach the casino just as the crowd is starting to mill for the 10pm show. Emma hurries them to the front, wanting to make sure they can see, and Killian's eyes widen as the pirate ship comes into view.

"She is quite the beauty," he says in quiet awe and Emma can't help but smile up at him.

"Here, come here," she positions herself and Killian and then holds up her phone to snap a quick photo of the two of them with the ship, "Henry will love this."

He watches her send the photo to her son and pulls her into his side, "Thank you for sharing this with me."

She puts her phone away and leans into his embrace, "Oh, the show hasn't even started yet."

He pulls her in closer, "No, for all of this. For showing me your world. For letting me in."

It's terrible, she thinks, how sappy and romantic she's gotten because of him, but she raises on her toes anyway and presses her lips against his.

The show starts with a bang and she relishes in the way he keeps her close by her side, whispering tales of his times on the sea to go along with the story being told before them. "I remember a similar attack on the _Jolly_. Her sails were ripped through, but she still carried us to land, the old girl."

It's nice to hear more about his past and she realises that he's had to fight his own battles in letting her in just as much as she has with letting him in. "I love you," she says as the pirate's in the show jump into the water, their ship sinking behind them.

He doesn't answer and he doesn't need to; she knows exactly how he feels.

…

They stop off to get a yardstick cocktail on the way back to the hotel, because well…it _is_ Vegas, and find themselves delightfully tipsy by the time they're kicking off their shoes in their room.

Emma starts to pull the zipper of her little red dress down, but a hand stops her, warm and insistent, "That's my job tonight."

She looks up at him, his eyes dark with desire, and she sees what he's been fighting all night. She's never been more happy that they're in a city that doesn't sleep and everyone in this hotel is more than likely still out, roaming the streets, because she doesn't think she's going to be able to keep too quiet.

His jacket is already off, his tie loose and he's got that beautifully dishevelled look about him. He's hopelessly into her. He backs her into the door, crowding her but not touching her. It's electric and fiery between them and he lets out a shaky breath at just the sight of her.

Feeling like it's definitely the best idea she's ever had to tease him, she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and looks up at him with wide eyes, her hands on the hem of her dress, pulling it up a fraction at a time. His hips rock into the air between them and she knows he's resisting, wanting to draw this out, but it's got to be painful for him, straining against his trousers. The dress eases over her hips and all he sees is black lace. The temptation too high to resist, he cups her heat, never more glad to have the function of both of his hands when he has to brace himself against the door behind her head at how wet she is for him.

"Fuck," he whispers and she moans and neither of them knows who really said it.

She rocks into his hand, loving the friction of the lace and his fingertips, but she has another endeavour in mind, flicking her eyes up to meet his meaningfully and then sliding down his body to sink onto her knees.

"Emma," he says, his voice strained, "You don't have to."

But she only has a smile for him as she unbuckles his belt and undoes the zipper on his pants. He groans when she's freed him, the fabric of his trousers pooling around his feet. Her hand pumps him once, twice and with her eyes fixed on his, her mouth closes around the head of him.

Everything is buzzing around them, the flashing lights from outside lighting up the room in colours and shadows dancing around them. But everything he has is focussed on her in this moment, her red lips sliding along his length, her tongue flat against the underside and her teeth just barely grazing the top.

"You are incredible," he moans, his hips rocking of their own volition, "Brilliant, amazing, and ah…"

She smiles around him as her tongue hits that sensitive nervy spot at the base of his head, almost as though to prove his point. He tangles his fingers in her hair and continues to rock his hips as she takes him deeper and deeper, swallowing around him when he hits the back of her throat.

"Fuckin' hell," he curses, looking to the heavens and feeling heat starting to spread through his body.

With a rough grasp around the top of her arm, he pulls her up and pushes her back into the door, her legs wrapping around his waist without hesitation. The lace panties are pushed aside and he is in her in one long stroke. She arches her back, their hip bones butting up against each other in an effort to take him deeper and he buries his face in her neck at the feel of her tight body contracting around him and accommodating his size.

He starts to move, pulling out of her and slamming back in while his hands fight to undo the zipper on her dress that he had made her keep up. "Dammit," he whispers, his fingers shaking too much with the arousal of the moment and without warning he simply grasps two handfuls of the material and rips, pulling the dress off her body in tatters and pressing further into her.

She grins at his obvious need and returns the favour, pulling at either side of his shirt and letting the buttons scatter across the carpet as she pushes her bare chest up onto his, his course chest hair setting fire to the sensitive skin of her nipples.

It's carnal and passionate, his hips pistoning into her, keeping her pinned to the door behind her, one hand buried in her hair, the other rubbing roughly over her breast. She's barely hanging onto him, kissing his neck, his shoulder, his jaw, any place she can get her lips on.

"Little more," she urges, "So close."

He leans back and takes her lips with his, kissing her senseless while the hand in her hair finds its way between them to flick at her clit just the way she likes it.

"Come for me," he mutters against her lips, "I wanna watch."

Her breath hitches and the lack of oxygen builds the pleasure inside of her, coiling until she breaks, tumbling over the edge and seeing stars burst behind her eyelids.

He's still thrusting into her and can feel himself about to follow, he presses his thumb a little harder against her clit, kisses her again and, when he feels her walls start to tighten again, he comes apart with her, sinking into her heat and spilling his seed deeply.

"Gods," he whispers, not able to move for fear of simply falling over.

Her legs fall from his waist and his cock slips from her as they stumble their way to the bed, too sated and tired to do much more than sleep. She rolls on her side and her pushes up behind her, arm around her, hand coming to rest on her breast. She hates herself for still feeling aroused by his touch because all she wants to do is sleep, but he just knows her so well, knows how to set her off.

Eventually though, his hand stills and the little nips to the back of her neck stop and they finally get to sleep.

…

The warmth of the sunlight is the first thing she's aware of, but it is soon forgotten when the warmth between her legs makes itself known. She rubs her eyes and looks down her torso at the blue eyes staring back up at her, "Morning."

He licks a long line up her wetness and answers with a smile, "Morning."

She lies back, letting him love her, letting him taste her and tease her, "Not that I'm complaining, but to what do I owe the pleasure?"

He kisses her inner thigh, licking at a light little freckle she has there, "Just making sure you're thoroughly sated before we go to our next destination."

"Mmm," she moans as he sucks at her clit, "And where would our next destination be?"

He breaks away once more, just for a moment to say, "Surprise," before returning to her to finish what he's started.

A finger pushes at her folds and she finds that she's somewhat sore from the night before, but he only just lets it enter her, just enough to have her arching her back and gripping the sheets beneath her. His lips close around her clit again, tongue flicking out across the sensitive bud in a quick beat and before she can do a damn thing about it, her climax is upon her, washing over her in the same lazy way the heat from the sun is.

He's smiling as he crawls back up her body, dropping kisses on her skin before capturing her lips and a good morning kiss.

"Hi," he whispers.

"Hey," she answers. "So, where to next?"

He presses his lips to her forehead, "Home."

It's been so hard for her to put that label on any place in her life. She's spent all her years in constant upheaval and uncertainty. But he knows that she's capable of making this decision.

There's a hint of a smile on her face as she casts them up in warm white magic and takes them to their next destination.

They're in an unfamiliar room, to him at least, but the voices outside the door are very familiar.

"_Henry, you can play with Leo after school. Your mother would hate to see your education abandoned."_

"_You can home school me. You've been my teacher since Kinder anyway."_

"_Henry…"_

"_Fine."_

Emma smiles at the sound of her son and her mother, then looks over to Killian on the bed next to her, "I hope you don't mind."

He grins, "The fact you thought to include me here is more than I could ever ask for, lass."

She shrugs, leaning over to kiss him. "Home _is_ where the heart is," she says, her voice implying everything that he needs to hear.

…

_**Thoughts?**_


End file.
